


gooey

by Iuciernaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Precious Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuciernaga/pseuds/Iuciernaga
Summary: Michelle is nothing like Liz. Liz was all perfection and kindness, sweet smiles and important reminders. Michelle, on the other hand, intimidates them all with a glare, crosses her ankles on the table, and flips the bird at Flash each time he uses the bell for humorous purposes instead of answering the questions correctly.





	gooey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [empalagoso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719271) by [Iuciernaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuciernaga/pseuds/Iuciernaga). 



Peter Parker has not eaten for 24 hours and is trying to do his homework at the cafeteria, fifteen minutes before school, when Michelle Jones drops a sandwich and a stack of colored flash cards next to his notebook.

"Bon appetit, loser." She deadpans. Peter looks up confused to find Michelle already sitting at the other end of the table, cup of tea in her hand and nose buried in the thickest book he'd ever seen.

"What... what is this?"

Michelle keeps her eyes glued to the book, barely unloading the minimum amount of energy to speak to him. "The formulas that are needed to do the homework."

Peter takes a red flash card, analyzing its contents. The mathematical formulas to solve the problems of the task are perfectly organized and clear, contrary to his notes that are a mess.

"Oh, thanks!" Peter exhales, relieved. This would make it much easier to finish on time. Maybe he'd even have time to eat something, because speaking of which, that sandwich next to him smells incredibly delicious. "And this..?"

Michelle turns the page, not even looking up. "Your lunch."

Peter looks at here wide-eyed. How is it possible that Michelle, who rarely speaks to him, knows exactly what he needs? "Michelle, it's not necessary, I really appreciate it, but-"

"Parker." She interrupts him, this time freezing him with a glare. "Shut up and eat."

Peter doesn't dare to contradict her.

*

"Imagine an alternate Star Wars universe where everything is the same, but instead of Yoda there is Spock." Ned exclaims as he pulls his books out of the locker.

But Peter's mind is elsewhere. "Michelle brought me my favorite sandwich." He blurts, totally off topic. Ned raises his eyebrows.

"She did what?"

Peter starts babbling. "I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday because the bank robbery happened in the morning, and then I spent all afternoon and night patrolling. I arrived home at dawn and fell asleep and today my alarm did not ring so I didn't have time to have breakfast, and then I had to do the homework because I had forgotten- "

"Dude, wait," interrupts Ned. "What does all of that have to do with Michelle Jones?"

Peter closes the door of his locker. "She came over during lunch and gave me a sandwich to have lunch and some flash cards so I could complete the task more easily."

"Well," Ned continues. "It's not that surprising. I mean, MJ is _really_ observant."

" _MJ_?"

"Yeah. The day she was named captain of the decathlon team she told us we could call her by that nickname, because she considers us her friends. Remember?"

Peter purses his lips, thinking. That day he had left early because Happy had contacted him. He has to admit that he hadn't paid much attention to the event, hell, he didn't even feel like he was part of it. The decathlon team is like a family, but Peter has been slowly slipping away from them during the last year or so, because most of the time he was flaking to answer a call from Mr. Stark or simply to go and patrol the city. The truth is that he doesn't feel entitled to call Michelle for that affectionate nickname reserved for her real friends. He is just one of his classmates, an acquaintance, not a friend.

Anyway....

"But how did she know I like sandwiches with four cheeses, no onions and pickles? Or that I had not done the physics homework and my notes would be useless?" He inquires, as they enter the Physics classroom. It is early, so the room is practically empty. With the exception of the teacher, and Michelle, who is in her usual position doodling in her notebook with an air of indifference.

"I don't know. Maybe she has, like, a super power to read minds." Ned jokes, though with a lower volume of voice so that Michelle won't hear. However, that effort is useless since both of them turn around to watch her, and that is enough for Michelle to deduce that she is the topic of conversation.

"That's right, I have a super power which consists of being able to listen to a couple of nerds talking about me miles away." She says disinterestedly, turning the pencil between her fingers. "It's a very useful superhuman skill, don't you think, Parker?"

He startles. "What?! I don't know! Super powers? I know nothing about it."

The corners of Michelle's mouth curve slightly upward in a mocking smile, while Peter blushes embarrassed by his meaningless response.

At that moment the bell rangs announcing the end of the recess. Peter exhales a little relieved: he had been saved by the bell before saying again something stupid that would expose him.

"Okay, cool." Michelle decides to concentrate on her drawings again and ignore them, and Ned shakes his head, looking at Peter with disapproval.

"I know I know". He answers in a whisper. That was terrible.

*

"I just don't get it," Peter keeps complaining, bouncing a rubber ball off the floor. Ned is lying face down on the bed above. "Michelle is busy all day. Reading, drawing, being the captain of the decathlon or a mysterious, loner in general. At what point does she notice what I do or say? How does she know the things I like? I don't understand."

"Maybe she _is_ obsessed with you." Ned mocks. Peter throws the ball at his face.

"Shut up, dude. She's like... too cool for that, you know? She's like... Han Solo in Episode IV."

Ned sticks his head out of the bunker bed in an extremely uncomfortable position just so he can give Peter an incredulous look.

"What?" Peter defends himself, "It's true! Michelle is super intelligent and witty. I find it hard to believe that she spends any time in her day just observing what I do or don't do. Aside from the fact that it's kinda scary, what if she knows I'm Spider-Man?"

"You're actually right," Ned concedes. "Also, you miss decathlon practices all the time and don't even exchange words with her."

Peter nods. "Yes, but from now on I'm going to pay more attention to her and avoid missing the practices. Michelle is a great captain and a good friend. I'll make a bigger effort. She deserves it."

Ned scoffs. "Sure, Jan."

Peter laughs, pretending to be offended. "I really mean it, dude."

Ned shrugs. "All right, we'll see how the experiment evolves."

*

Peter arrives early for decathlon practice, miraculously.

The library feels silent and empty, but Michelle is completely at ease immersed in her books with a pile of markers and notebooks surrounding her, shaking her head gently to the rhythm of the music she hears in her headphones.

"Hey!" Peter greets, dropping his backpack on the seat in front of the team captain. The librarian shushes him. "Sorry!" He whispers, squirming nervously. Michelle smiles a little, without looking up.

"I arrived early." Peter points out proudly. It's been difficult and tiring, because he spent the morning chasing a guy who stole an old lady's purse and seemed to be Usain Bolt himself with the speed at which he was running. However, he has made his best effort to change his suit quickly and swing at full speed to get there on time. Peter always forgets Saturday practices, trapped in his patrol hours. But not today.

Michelle takes off her earphone and gives him a skeptical look. "And what do you want me to do? Did Liz give you a candy every time you deigned to show up for practice and I have to maintain the tradition, or...?

Peter shakes his head quickly. "No, no, it's not that, it's just that as I usually, I mean, I said it because- well, you're right, it was stupid, sorry."

Michelle's gaze softens a bit before she gets up and heads for one of the book shelves. Peter thinks she's decided to ignore him and sit away, but to his surprise Michelle comes back with a pile of comics she puts in front of him.

"So that you don't get bored in the meantime." She says, before putting her headphones back on and paying full attention to her book. Peter smiles like an idiot looking at the cover of the comics, which show the image of Batman: his favorite fictional hero.

"Thank you." He mutters softly. Michelle barely nods, concentrated on underlining a phrase that catches her attention. Messy curls fall over her eyes, framing her face, and a couple of wrinkles form in the middle of her eyebrows as she frowns while reading.

Michelle is really nice to look at, Peter concludes, entertained with the exasperated scowl she makes every time a curl escapes her bun and she has to put it back behind her ear.

Suddenly, Michelle raises her gaze, and looks at him with distrust. "What are you looking at, loser?

"You are beautiful." Peter blurts without thinking, like someone who has just had a revelation.

She holds his gaze and analyzes him very seriously for a couple of seconds. " _Beautiful_ ," Michelle repeats. She looks as if she wants to laugh a little but prefers to avoid him the embarrassment. "Feminine beauty is a social construct perpetuated by the patriarchy." She deadpans at last, and turns the page.

Peter is an expert on making a fool of himself.

*  
Michelle is nothing like Liz. Liz was all perfection and kindness, sweet smiles and important reminders. Michelle, on the other hand, intimidates them all with a glare, crosses her ankles on the table, and flips the bird at Flash each time he uses the bell for humorous purposes instead of answering the questions correctly.

"Leeds, what is the name of the capital of Vietnam?"

"Parker, who discovered DNA?"

"Brant, which country was Marie Curie born in?

But thanks to that the practices are dynamic, entertaining and feel challenging but in a good way. A challenge filled with energy and expectation. Suddenly Peter can't take his eyes off the small smile of satisfaction that escapes Michelle's lips every time someone gets the answer right in record time, nor the way she drums her fingers impatiently on the table while searching for the most difficult question to make the practice as productive as possible.

Peter is disappointed of himself for having paid so little attention to Michelle for so long, for she is such a cool and interesting person. Passionate about what she does, and - beyond the image of a loner and disinterested person she wants to project - attentive to the needs of those around her.

"Well, boys and girls. Today has been a good practice, and I am really happy to see the whole team. Mama MJ is proud." She announces with her usual poker face.

And then the team high fives each other, all exhausted but satisfied with their work, and after almost two years of being away from the decathlon in body and mind, Peter Parker finally feels part of the family again.

*

"But isn't it disrespectful to colloquially call the United States "America," when an entire continent with that name already exists?" Michelle exteriorizes, appearing out of nowhere and sitting next to Peter.

Ned gives him a confused look and Peter shrugs. Michelle squints at them. 

"I'm sitting right next to you. I can see how you talk to each other with your eyes." She points out, stealing a fry from Peter's plate.

Peter has a lot of questions, but decides to go for the safe ground. "Um, what's that quote you said about?"

"I'm writing an article about racism in our country, and discrimination against immigrants. That's the generative question."

"And why are you telling us that. And why are you sitting next to us. I thought you thought we were losers." Ned intervenes, surprised. Although his words may sound a little harsh, his tone is one of genuine interest.

"I'm making small talk. Wow, is this the first time someone has come to socialize with you? You seem to be more losers than I thought." Michelle points out, pointing at them with a chip.

Peter can't help but smile with delight, and shrugs in Ned's direction, who looks entertained by the whole situation.

"Socialize with us? Does that mean you want to be like... our friend? Spend time with us?" Peter wants to know. Michelle stares at him for a few seconds with such seriousness and intensity that she makes him fidget a little bit in his place.

"Okey." Michelle decides, opening a book. As if Peter had been the one with the idea. As if the initiative to socialize had been born from them and they were begging her to be their friend. "I hope y'all don't have any initiation rituals involving blood or Star Trek movies, nerds."

"It's Star Wars," Ned corrects. "Maybe you really need a movie night as an initiation ritual."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Michelle answers, without any emotion in her voice.

"But MJ!" Ned complains. "Star Wars is dope! There are even books."

This seems to catch Michelle's attention, so Peter takes the opportunity. "We can make a Star Wars book club."

Michelle thinks about it for a few seconds, before getting up. "Into exile, I must go."

Peter and Ned watch her leave.

"Was that a reference to Yoda?

"It looks like it."

"She's cool." Ned points out. Peter agrees.

*

Peter doesn't have a lot of experience having friends. In other words, Peter is nice and friendly, he greets acquaintances from time to time in the hallways of the school and exchanges freak jokes with his classmates in the robotics club. But close friends? His only reference on the subject is Ned, who is more like his bro.

So when Michelle becomes _MJ_ , i.e. her friend-friend, Peter feels that it is something incredible and exciting and strange and unknown but also too good for him.

"What do you think about the Sokovia accords?" MJ would ask one day, sitting on the floor of Peter's room. Because they do now that kind of thing, they study together at Peter's house. Sometimes in cafeterias, or in cozy second hand libraries. Because they are friends. Friends-friends, really.

"Well, Mr. Stark says that-"

"Parker. I don't care what the billionaire thinks."

"Oh. Okay, I'm going again. Hmmm, I think..." Peter scratches his cheek, analyzing it for the first time. "They are ... Good, important?"

She lifts her chin, regarding him through her eyelashes. "Interesting."

Peter never manages to read her. MJ is a living enigma, surrounded by mysteries and deep thoughts. Michelle makes him think, observe, analyze. Sometimes it makes him feel like a guinea pig in which she carries out social experiments. And she makes him read. A lot.

"There is a character here that reminds me of you." She announces one day, planting a book on his desk.

Peter smiles at her, because it's so MJ to recommend books, and because he is touched to know that she has thought of him while reading. "Which one?"

She rolls her eyes. "Read it and find out, dork."

Peter's smile gets even bigger, and he obviously reads the book; sitting at the tip of a skyscraper and with the wind blowing in his face.

*

After the decathlon practice, the three of them would go to Ned's house and assemble their beloved Lego figurines. Well, actually, Ned and Peter build Legos. MJ lies on the couch with a book on her hands, calls them nerds, adds sarcastic comments from time to time, and helps them separate the Lego pieces that got stuck. It's so great.

*

On the other hand, May loves MJ. One particular day, Peter comes home from patrolling all afternoon, tired and sore from arresting thieves who possessed very powerful - and illegal - technology, and Michelle is sitting at the dining room table, sipping tea.

"MJ!" says Peter, a smile spreading rapidly across his face. For some reason, he is always so so happy to see MJ. "You didn't tell me you were coming over."

Michelle raises an eyebrow, takes a sip of tea. "Because I didn't come to see you. I came to say hello to May."

May covers her mouth with one hand, but that doesn't hide her giggles. Peter is speechless. "Oh, okay. Can I join you for tea?"

MJ clicks her tongue. "No, Peter. We're spending quality time between girls. That's just how the first Women's Movement was founded."

May winks at him. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm stealing her this afternoon."

Peter sighs. "It's okay. Enjoy your tea." He says, and walks to his room. He won't lie, he feels a little disappointed. When he saw MJ at home he was instantly excited thinking of telling her all about the newnew second hand library he has seen near the school, and asking her opinion about the conference given by the King of Wakanda the day before. But Michelle didn't come to visit him.

Anyway, Peter is not jealous. It's just that he's exhausted and it would have done him good to spend a relaxing time with his friend. That's all there is to it.

An hour later, Peter is in his room assessing the damage in his suit and what excuse he's going to give to Mr. Stark, when he hears the door handle moving.

"Pedro Estacionador." Says MJ's voice, "I hope you're decent because I'm going in."

At the speed of light, Peter throws the Spider-Man suit behind a piece of furniture and sits on his desk chair in a pose that he hopes looks casual. However, from the moment Michelle's head peeks through the door she already has a raised eyebrow.

"Whatcha doing, weirdo?"

"Um, nothing," Peter places his hands behind his head to make his pose look even more casual. "Just chillin'."

"Just _chillin_ '." MJ repeats, leaning against the door frame as if she were the owner of the house. "From what? I thought you went out for ice cream with Ned."

Peter babbles. "Oh, yeah, sure. But i'm kinda tired because... I ate too much ice cream."

Michelle regards him in silence for a few seconds. "Gluttony is a deadly sin."

Peter can't help it, and smiles. "Pride is one, too."

She looks at him with narrowed eyes and Peter almost laughs. Not because he mocks the power of her fulminating gaze - which is actually quite scary - but because he feels insanely happy. Seeing MJ with her ankles crossed leaning against the door of his room, with some curly locks escaping from her messy bun, and the light of the room illuminating her face in an angelic way.

He feels amazing, with Aunt May's 70's music playing in the background, and his heart beating fast with the adrenaline of having been chasing the crime, being Spider-Man, and then smiling at Michelle, being Peter.

Suddenly MJ turns her gaze to something behind him. Peter follows the trajectory of her eyes and identifies the object that has caught her attention: A kindle.

"I didn't know you had that." Michelle points, sitting on the bed. Peter takes the small screen and offers it to her.

"Uncle Ben gave it to me." Peter explains. She doesn't react with pity or sorrow at the mention of his departed relative; instead she simply nods and rests her feet on his lap, quietly judging his digital book library.

"Well, well. Women, race and class' by Angela Davis. This is not your kind of reading." She points put, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Peter feels his face burning.

"Well, I bought that one recently because I thought you would like it."

Michelle lifts her chin and gives him a look that makes him feel small. "Bold of you to assume I haven't read it already."

Peter bites the inside of his cheek to avoid smiling like an idiot. "But I'm sure you haven't read it yet. I don't know how, I just know."

MJ snorts. "Okay. I'm going to read it aloud, but only because you need to educate yourself."

Resting his hand on the ankle that rests on his lap, Peter surrenders and lets out the smile that he was trying to fight. MJ almost, almost smiles back, and with the corners of her mouth curved upwards like someone who's sharing a secret, she begins narrating. "Chapter One: The Legacy of Slavery: Models for a New Femininity..."

So he listens and watches her read for an hour and fifteen minutes, Michelle with a frown and a slightly scratched voice from using it so much. And that's all Peter needs, really.

*

But Peter Parker's life really goes downhill when Michelle Jones goes on 'vacation' with her family.

"Don't be sad, nerds. I'm the one who should be sad because this family vacation is going to suck. So I'm the only one who can get attention by being melodramatic."

Ned keeps complaining. "And now who's going to glare at Flash to keep him away from us?"

MJ hits him in the arm. "You gotta learn to defend by yourselves, losers. Show him your middle finger or something."

The horn of a car makes everyone look towards the school parking lot.  Michelle blows a rebellious lock away from her face and begins to lower the steps of the main entrance slowly. "That's my progenitor waiting for me. Bye, dweebs."

"Hey, MJ." Peter calls. Michelle stops and looks over her shoulder, her thumbs curled in the straps of her backpack.

"Wut."

Peter panics. He doesn't even know why he called her so suddenly. It's time to say goodbye, not to delay. "Uhmm, aren't we going to have a... group hug, or something?"

Ned chokes on his own saliva. Peter turns red. Michelle looks at him without blinking. "Ew."

Peter almost pouts. But he manages to control himself, shrugging casually. "Okay, take care."

Michelle nods. "You too, losers." And after a few seconds. "Don't watch '13 Reasons Why' while I'm gone."

Peter is surprised. "I thought you hated that show."

Michelle snorts. "That's right. It sucks. Don't watch it with or without me."

Peter laughs, feeling warm, and Michelle lets out an almost soft smile.  She looks like a soldier before going to war, completely upright and dressed in her green hood, mentally preparing herself to spend an entire week with her family - which, for some reason, is her least favorite thing in the world -. Peter wants to hug her for a moment, tangle his arms around her waist and bury his nose in her shoulder.

But instead he just shakes her hand and says, "See you, MJ. Enjoy the trip."

Michelle rolls her eyes, and leaves.  Next to him, Ned laughs silently.

*

On Saturday there is no decathlon team practice because MJ is not there and has decided to give them a day off.  Everyone agrees and is excited to have the weekend unoccupied. Even Betty is planning a hike to the mountain to take advantage of the free morning.

Except Flash Thompson, because Flash is an idiot.

"Between Jones canceling practices and Parker missing decathlon when he feels like it, the freaks are fucking ruining everything." He exclaims in the middle of the Spanish class recess.

Peter turns in his direction, and doesn't have time to answer because Flash is already smirking at him. "What's the matter, Penis Parker? You don't like it when people talk badly about your inseparable weirdo? Not gonna lie, you are perfect for each other."

So Peter considers his options. He first asks himself, 'What would Captain America do if he were here?' The answer would probably have been to speak in a civilized manner with Flash and ask him to stop ridiculing him and his friend.

But then he wonders 'What would MJ do if she were here?' And that answer is much more useful to him.

*

When Peter gets home he makes himself a sandwich, sits on the couch, turns on the TV, puts on the news channel, and calls Michelle.

"'Sup, weirdo."

Peter doesn't waste time. "I flipped the bird at Thompson, in the good MJ style."

Michelle puffs. "Wow, I didn't expect that from the sweet Parker. And what happened next?"

"I went to detention." Peter smiles. He missed hearing her voice. He decides that from now on he will call her at least once a day, at least while she's so far away from him. And he will send her more texts instead of  just spamming her phone with memes about Shrek.

"Was it worth it?"

"Absolutely."

Michelle lets out a short laugh, and Peter proceeds to tell her the rest of his strangely long day without her.

*

Peter moves through basically the entire Queens area in search of something interesting or a little crime to defeat, but everything is unusually quiet and perfect.

"Arrghhhhh." Peter sits on the roof of the tallest building he finds, swinging his legs. "Karen, play 'Despacito' by Luis Fonsi."

The introductory guitar of the song is beginning to play, when Tony Stark's voice resounds in his ears.

"Kid. What's going on?"

Peter stands up in a leap and looks desperately at both sides. How could Tony have appeared by his side without him noticing? Is his spidey sense failing? What-

"I'm speaking through your suit, kid.  Give me some credit."

"Oh," Peter sits back down, more relaxed. "Sorry. Nothing happened, Mr. Stark."

"Something happened," Assures the voice in his ear. "You're asking your A.I to play that punk teen song you only hear when you're sad, and you haven't left Happy voice mails for almost a week."

"'Despacito' is not a punk song! And this is the first time I've heard it voluntarily!"

Tony sounds entertained. "Whatever. Why did you stop reporting to Happy?  I'm not saying it's not good for you to be independent. Happy got to the point of having nightmares with your voice a couple of months ago," Peter feels his face burning.  "But you know, I have enough on my conscience to feel guilty if something bad happens to you and I'm not aware."

Peter's face is about to explode. "It's nothing. It's just that lately I'm sending the daily messages to...  someone else."

"Oh," Tony makes a strange laugh, just like a movie villain. "The kid's dating someone. So? Did you tell him or her about Spider-boy?"

Peter babbles. "No! She's not my girlfriend! And she doesn't know! Does she? No, I don't think so. I mean, I'm _pretty sure_ she doesn't."

Tony sounds thoughtful. "If she doesn't know, what do you tell her daily?"

Peter thinks about the audios and messages he's been exchanging with MJ in the last few days. The only thing that he tells her are the most insignificant events of his day-to-day life. The things related to Spider-Man he disguises with innocent lies that he hopes will be convincing enough. They're just excuses to talk to her, really.

Because he misses her. Something normal since they are friends-friends. Super friends, like him and Ned. Although Ned is more like his brother, but MJ is not like his sister.  She's his best friend. So it's obvious that he misses her because well, it's not like he has a crush on her. Peter has had a crush: Liz.

With Liz everything was nervous stuttering when she spoke to him; an incredible need to see her all the time and sigh at how beautiful she was. But his thing with Michelle, on the other hand, is not a crush, because it doesn't make him nervous to talk to her, it just makes him feel relaxed and kinda dizzy. And he doesn't just think about the smell of her hair, he thinks about showing her that article he saw in a newspaper that will make her snort and explain why Wakanda's economy works perfectly, or about telling her that chemistry joke that will make her roll her eyes and call him a loser, even though she actually finds it funny.

While his crush on Liz had been hearts and sweets and improbable scenarios that he imagined before falling asleep, what he has with Michelle is more like a ray of warm sunshine and the happiness of watching her dedicate him a sideways smile. It's intellectual competition and rapport. It's almost comparable to the comfort felt by a couple who had been together for years and move in tune with each other, and that's why Peter is a little in love with her.

Wait a minute.

 _A little in love?_  Peter suddenly lets out the air, impacted by the thought that has just passed through his head. What the hell is he thinking?

"Kid, what now? The suit is detecting that your heart has accelerated to an alarming level. Did you hit a building again because you were trying to pet a kitten on a windowsill?"

Peter chokes on his own saliva.  "No. It's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's just... I just remembered that... the new Jurassic Park movie is being released today."

"Oooooookay," Tony doesn't sound convinced at all.  "I don't have time for this.  Have fun with your dinosaur movies."

Peter is going to say goodbye but dares to ask. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if I told MJ that I am...  Spider-Man?"

Tony sighs dramatically.  "If you're sure it's a good idea and she's trustworthy, you can tell your girlfriend about your secret identity,"

"She's not my girlfriend-"

"After all, girls are attracted to the whole superhero thing."

Peter laughs a little. "I don't think that would work with her. MJ is too... cool to be impressed with something like that."

This time, Tony laughs for real. Peter smiles. It feels like he's sharing a genuine moment of trust and camaraderie with him. "It's going to be okay, kid. Now go save New York, but be careful. 'Cause even though I don't know your aunt in a bad mood, I have no intention of doing so."

Once the call is over, Peter looks at his hands, covered by the red gloves. MJ deserves to know this part of him; this part that exhausts him to the max but also makes him happier than anything. This part of him that makes his best to try and make Queens a safe city, and swings from ceiling to ceiling feeling the cold air hit him in the face.

He is decided. When Michelle returns, Peter will tell her his secret.

*

Michelle appears the following Saturday at his doorstep, with shiny skin and shorter hair.

"It's 7 a.m.," Peter points out, removing a crust from his eye. He's in his pajamas and she looks like an angel in her white button up shirt and yoga pants that don't match at all.

Michelle snorts. "I don't remember asking for the time."

Peter looks at her through his heavy, sleepy eyelids and, as always, smiles like an idiot.

"What are you smiling at, weir-" Before she can finish, Peter pulls her by the wrist, dragging her towards his body and hugging her tightly. She is taller than him, which gives him the perfect height to rest his chin on her shoulder as he embraces her. It's exciting to discover that small detail. Peter has thought so many times about doing it, but this was the first time he had any similar physical contact with Michelle.

"Ew, Peter, you are a drama queen. It was just a week." She complains, but still rests her hands on his shoulder blades. She's so warm, and soft, and feels so good. Peter smiles satisfied, wrapping his arms around her waist for just five more seconds, trying not to look like a creep.

"MJ, tell me you brought breakfast." Begs Ned, who has materialized behind him and has the pattern of the pillow stamped on his cheek. The night before he slept over and they stayed up for hours arguing about the best type of cheese.  - It was gouda, obviously - . "By the way, I missed you too."

Michelle nods and Ned takes a few more steps to bump her fist and make a handshake almost as great as the one he has with Peter.

"Since when do you two have a special handshake?" Peter almost pouts, not thinking very clearly. Michelle snorts.

"Don't be jelly, Parker, you even got a hug."

Peter feels his face burn and she bumps his shoulder.

"Anyway, I brought donuts. And I came to wake you up early so you get to practice on time and Thompson has no reason to be a pain in the ass."

Everything goes back to normal.  The captain is back.

*

MJ leaves the store with a bag and a vanilla popsicles in her hand.

"Michelle," Peter complains. "I don't like vanilla."

She sticks out her tongue and throws the bag at him. "I know, loser. Yours is strawberry."

Indeed, the bag contains his favourite popsicle flavour. Peter smiles, she knows him so well. "The two of us eating a popsicle, this is like that Kingdom Hearts scene."

Michelle snorts. "Number one, you're a nerd. Number two, in the scene they are on the roof of a building."

This is the perfect opportunity, Peter thinks. He could tell MJ 'Do you want to go up there?' and then throw a spider web, take her by the waist and take her with him to the roof of the library. Saying 'I'm Spider-Man, Michelle, did you know that?' It's the right time, all he has to do is-

"Let go of me!" Peter hears. The cry for help sounds distant. However, the feeling that something is wrong invades him, upsetting his stomach.  He has to go and help whoever is in danger.

"Uh..." Peter looks at MJ, thinking quickly of an excuse to run in the direction of the adjoining alley, where someone could be being attacked or assaulted at this very moment.

"Oh, damn, look at the time," she exclaims, looking at her phone and with no emotion in her voice. "I think I have to go bathe my cat. Goodbye, Pete."

Peter nods forcefully.  It's the perfect opportunity.  He can go after the bandit without having to make up some idiotic excuse or end up confessing everything to Michelle in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, no problem. I'll stick around for a while to practice... parkour." Peter grimaces. Why the hell did he say that? Wasn't he supposed to not make an excuse? Bad, Peter, bad.

"Anyway, Peter Parkour." MJ pats him on the cheek. Peter doesn't have much time to say goodbye, his spidey sense is making him feel anxious. Without giving it much thought, he turns his face and kisses lightly the palm of her hand.

She looks a little surprised. And touched. Just a little. And her skin practically shines in the sunlight. She's stunning. "Be careful." She commands, and a second later she is walking in the opposite direction to him.

Peter allows himself to look at her slim silhouette moving away for two seconds, the carefree bouncing of her messy mane against the red and orange sky.

And then he hurries to put on his suit.

 

*

Peter is taking the snack out of his lunchbox when MJ appears out of nowhere and flicks him on the forehead.

"Ouch," Peter complains. To make it worse, Ned doesn't get that tap, but a special handshake greeting. Michelle looks at his resentful scowl and lets out a short laugh.

"Hey, dweebs. Let's skip class."

Ned looks at her in confusion. "I can't believe you, of all people, are suggesting this."

Peter nods, completely agreeing, and tries to sneak open the jello that May has packed for him for snack.  If MJ or Ned saw it, the teasing would never end.

She shrugs. "Do you really want to go to gym class?"

Ned looks at her with distrust. "Why would we, anyway?  There's nothing to do outside of school."

"I have something I want to tell you.  It's important, losers."

Ned shakes his head.  "I don't know. What do you think, Pete?"

Peter bites the inside of his cheek, thinking.  "How important is it?"

Michelle rolls her eyes. "Parker, you miss half the classes. And even the practice of decathlon-"

"I've only missed twice in the last six months!"

"Three," She corrects, "And whatever.  What I mean is that one more absence for you means nothing."

Peter can't deny her anything, anyway. Michelle would never suggest such a thing without a good reason. She always has logical and intelligent reasons. And she's staring at him and looking so intimidating but beautiful under the yellow light of the cafeteria, with a raised eyebrow and lips pressed into a thin line.

"All right. Ned, you coming?"

MJ smiles satisfied, and glancing under the table, steals from him a spoonful of the jello that he claims he had hidden. Peter sighs, there's no way to hide anything from her. She winks at him and says nothing more.

Ned alternates between Michelle and Peter, and gives him a strange look that implies he knows something he doesn't.

Michelle practically grunts. "Shut up, Leeds. It's not what you think."

Ned laughs. "Well, Romeo and Juliet, you run away.  I don't feel like moving from this comfortable cafeteria chair."

"Whatever you say," Retorts MJ, "See you later, nerd." And pulls Peter by the arm. Peter barely has time to put his lunch box back.

 

*

 

MJ throws her backpack to the other side of the fence. Then she takes off her jacket and throws it at Peter in the face.

He smiles, trapping it in the air. That black jacket is particularly cool, to be honest. He kinda wants to pull it up to his nose to see if it smells like her.  MJ doesn't wear perfume, but the smell of her shampoo and her soap are quite particular. Okay, that sounds kinda creepy. He has to stop.

In front of him, Michelle climbs up the fence with amazing ease for someone who spends reading in a mat during gym class.

"I didn't know you had climbing skills." Peter teases. She sits on the edge of the fence and, looking at him from above, shows him her middle finger.

"Yes, I do, loser," MJ pulls a lock away from her face, and looks at him seriously. "That's what I was planning to tell you."

Peter looks at her skeptically, starting to climb himself. It's easy peasy for him, but she shouldn't know that, so he pretends his foot slips a couple of times. "Was all this to show me that you're capable of running away from school without getting caught?

When he gets to the top, Michelle jumps to the floor. It's quite impressive, considering the height.  Peter imitates her and when he gets down she snatches her jacket and puts the backpack back on.

Then she sighs dramatically. "The truth is this" she announces, and Peter looks at her expectantly. "I am Spider-Man."

Peter stays frozen in his place. Then he chokes on his own saliva. He coughs for twenty shameful seconds in which she looks at him with no expression on her face.

"You.... What?

"That's it. I know it surprises you because Spider-Man is like your idol or your wet nerd dream or something. But that's what I had to tell you. That's why I'm so mysterious and secretly athletic.  I have super spidey powers."

Peter is confused. Shocked. A little exasperated. In the end he bites his lip so as not to start bulbucking incoherencies. "Michelle. I know you're not Spider-Man."

She glares at him. "Why, is it because I'm a woman? Let me tell you this, Parker, sometimes patriarchy forces us to do humiliating things in order to succeed in this men world. For example, calling myrself Spider-Man and not Spider-Woman."

Peter is still gawking at her.  "No, that's not it! It's because- because I know Spider-Man, and I'm hundred percent sure it's not you."

"What you have is envy that Black Widow and I are having sleepovers at the Avengers facility, and that I can ask Vision to make me lunch." She says. They are already several feet away from the school; they have successfully escaped without any teacher seeing them. But at that moment he can't devote his mind to it.

Peter puffs. Mr. Stark would never allow pajama parties at the Avengers facility. "MJ, that's so not true."

"Yes, it is. Once I even took part in a fight between Captain America and Iron Man," At this point none of them are walking anymore.  They're just standing in front of each other, Peter looking incredulous and Michelle examining her nails with disinterest.  "They're a couple of losers. I even stole Cap's shield."

Peter babbles. "That, that really happened...  how would you know-"

"Because I'm Spider-Man, Pete, do keep on."  She says, but suddenly that slight mocking smile that she can't hide, gives it away.

At that moment Peter understands.  He remembers telling Ned that same story about the fight in Germany against Captain during a gym class, with Michelle siting just one line away. How did he underestimate her so much, the most observant person he had ever met in his life? How could he have thought she wouldn't notice by herself?

"You're messing with me." Peter concludes.

She gives him a look of feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about, dude."

Finally Peter laughs, the tension dissipating completely. MJ seems to be holding back laughter, eyes bright as someone who has just committed a mischief. "You've known all this time."

Michelle finally surrenders, letting out that smile that brightens her beautiful face. "What did you expect?  You and Ned are the worst secret keepers in the world of secret keepers."

"That was like, super redundant."

"You have no right to correct me, loser." She points out, tapping him on the shoulder. Peter stops, and holds her hand before she can step away.

"You are unbelievable." He points, and she sticks her tongue at him.

"And you're the biggest loser."

Peter examines her closely. He has her so close, radiant and cheerful, warm and mocking and sincere and playful; She's got a pencil ink stain on her right cheek, and her shirt is wrinkled from the whole feat of climbing a fence.

"You are _unbelievable_ ," He says again, but this time in a whisper. His other hand rests tentatively on her waist. "But you already know that."

"Well," She replies, burying one hand in his hair, then the other. "I'm not the incredible Spider-Man."

"No." Peter breathes, and this time he does allow himself to smile like a complete idiot, attracting her to his body. They are inches away. "That's me. But you know that too."

In the end, she kisses just like in his dreams.

 

*

 

Michelle Jones hasn't had a sip of tea in 24 hours and is trying to read the latest book of the "Earth's Children" series on the roof of a surprisingly tall building, when Spider-Man himself appears out of nowhere and places a paper cup and a pair of headphones next to her.

"Bon appetit, your highness."

"Finally." She dramatizes, while Peter takes off his mask and rests his head on her lap. He smiles adoringly at her and she is not able not to smile back.

"I didn't think it would take that long, but there are a lot of people in that hipster cafeteria you like. Plus it's like, super weird and expensive and a single muffin costs like a hundred dollars." He exaggerates, closing his eyes. He looks extremely relaxed and innocent there, resting on her lap. He is such a beautiful and intelligent loser. So unfair.

She taps his nose gently. "If what you're implying is that I should stop supporting independent stores and buy Starbucks products, the answer is: Ew, capitalism."

He laughs and gets up suddenly, all full of energy and with the wind stirring his hair. Two seconds later he has both hands on her face and is kissing her breathless. 

"I adore you." Michelle thinks. But she doesn't say it. Instead, she just wrinkles her nose and says: "Gooey."

Peter's smile at that very moment is so bright it could illuminate the whole world.

 

*

THE END.

*

**Author's Note:**

> this is a translation of my work "empalagoso", which was initially written in spanish. so, if there's something that sounds weird, maybe that's the reason. I apologize for the mistakes, english is not my first language! 
> 
> I have more petermj works, but as you know, translating is a lot of work. So if I see that this one gets nice comments and kudos, maybe I'll take some time to translate them! 
> 
> thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
